The present invention relates to a dispenser for commercial and consumer roll form products such as, for example, such absorbent paper products as toilet tissue and paper towels.
Commercial and consumer absorbent products such as shop towels, nonwoven fabrics, wipers, toilet tissue and paper towels often are distributed and dispensed in roll format. Most products in this format include a cylindrical core at the center of the roll. Typically, the product is wrapped about the core and most roll format product dispensers require this core to function properly. The core usually is some type of cardboard or plastic tube to which the product is glued so that the product does not separate from the core. Product normally is loaded by mounting the roll on opposing pegs or hubs which penetrate the hollow space within the core to only a limited extent.
While conventional dispensers often allow for variations in product widths, such variations may result in increased or unanticipated drag on the product. Accordingly, there is a need for a means of reducing or eliminating such increased or unanticipated drag.